


JEDI MISTRESS

by bi_furious1



Series: STAR WARS [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Episode IIThe lust has awoken!Rey Skywalker agreed to meet Ahsoka Tano for a lesson in sexuality; seeking to understand the new forbidden sensation she struggles to control.But with her body in the balance, Rey will either overcome these urges or be overcome by them…
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Ahsoka Tano
Series: STAR WARS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153403
Kudos: 11





	JEDI MISTRESS

Leaving the Millennium Falcon Rey descended the uneven steps toward the beach; afraid of what Ahsoka Tano’s next lesson would bring.

The new day was crisp and bright, giving the brunette hope that her training could be enacted without another incident. A light breeze rustling Rey’s grey robes, the brunette remembered how she had soiled her white wrap the night before. Today's chosen outfit was a darker shade; concealing any further embarrassing excretions…

Following the zig zagging footpath downward to her inevitable destination, Rey considered her new Mistress:

It was obvious that Ahsoka knew more of this power and that she should trust her. But what if Rey became overwhelmed again? Before in the temple it was like she had been possessed! Lost in a lust she had never known before. So why did she need to know more? Was her previous lack of this power the source of her dissatisfaction??

Boots crunching through the sand Rey followed the footprints until she finally reached the orange woman sat by the shore. Perched on a large piece of driftwood, gentle waves crested nearby the serene Jedi as she greeted her nervous arrival:

“Back for more?”

“No! Well, yes… But not exactly.”

Pacing around Ahsoka, Rey rambled:

“I-I just need to understand this energy… how you stimulated it within me. Can I do that? Feel that pleasure again I mean? And control it?!”

Contemplating the girl’s request Ahsoka stood, dusting off her blue robes as she responded:

“I can teach you little one. But experiencing this pleasure is not about control; it is about embracing chaos and relinquishing yourself to it. And that takes practice…”

Nodding slowly Rey contemplated this wisdom; while these new feelings frightened her the brunette had to know more. Holding her Mistress’ piercing blue gaze she handed the Jedi her lightsaber once again:

“Teach me.”

Smirking back at the brunette Ahsoka ignited the blade; studying its yellow glow:

“Do you have it in you to surrender?”

Flicking the blade upward Rey tensed as the Jedi held it under her proud chin:

“Surrender is not in my nature…”

Ahsoka frowned; despite her warnings Rey still elected to be arrogant and glib. Deciding to teach this uppity Padawan a lesson, she stepped back from the girl and instructed her:

“Stand perfectly still.”

Swinging Rey’s lightsaber the brunette gawped as Ahsoka cut through her robes with ease. Slicing first the belt and then back and forth through her grey wrap she reduced the fabric to ribbons whilst narrowly avoiding Rey’s vulnerable skin. Terrified, the brunette didn’t move a muscle as the glowing blade made short work of her costume, before Ahsoka finally sheafed the weapon.

Standing frozen in shock, Ahsoka beamed as Reys robes collapsed; shredded material falling from her frame to reveal the beautiful naked form underneath.

Left with nothing but the bindings on her forearms and the boots on her feet, Rey was mortified. Attempting to cover both her breasts and nethers the brunette blushed profusely:

“Why did you do that?!”

Tutting Ahsoka slapped the girl’s hands away from her body to look at her pert round globes and the smooth womanhood below:

“A Jedi has no shame.”

Again running her orange hands all over her skin Rey bit her lip; feeling the sparks of that forbidden fire begin to rise within her once more:

“You take good care of your body,” Ahsoka stated calmly.

“Thank you?” Rey responded awkwardly.

“But we must look deeper.”

Handing the girl back back her lightsaber the Jedi gesticulated to the log:

“Place it here.”

Seeing where she pointed Rey bent over the driftwood, chest dangling as she pushed the hilt into a knot hole so that the gleaming handle was left erect. Looking up at Ahsoka, the brunette waited impatiently for her Mistress’ next request:

“Now; sit before it.”

“You mean? Y-you want me to…” swallowing hard Rey lost her train of thought, questioning this insane request.

Rolling her huge blue eyes Ahsoka stepped opposite the girl. Hand flicking out the brunette was again powerless as the woman grasped her nethers.

“Ugh!”

Yelping Rey shivered as a burst of that same insatiable energy jolted through her system. Bare chest swaying as she was inundated with lust; the brunette quivered in place, soft pink nipples engorging into rock hard points:

“You want this??” Ahsoka hissed.

“Yesss…” Quivering in the Jedi’s grip Rey felt that wonderful sensation spread upward from her core. Orange fingers curling between her lips the brunette sighed; arousal washing over the scavenger’s senses.

“Do not question me again little one; do as you are told!”

Finally relinquishing her nethers Rey whined; wishing for more illicit contact from her powerful Mistress. Remembering that she had come here to learn these powers however, the indignant brunette bit her tongue; electing to do as she was told:

Feeling foolish the naked brunette straddled the large log; positioning her core before the waiting hilt of her lightsaber.

“Now roll your hips back and forth; grind against it.”

Sliding forward until the folds of her sex met the handle Rey winced; cold steel pressing against her hot wet flesh. Beginning to ease herself up and down, the brunette’s eyelashes flickered as the hard ridges of the hilt brushed between her folds; the girl beginning an uneasy rhythm:

“That’s it; back and forth.”

Listening to Ahsoka’s soothing voice Rey focused on her movements; trying to please her Mistress whilst also pleasing herself. Wetness leaking over the lightsaber the brunette soon found that she could glide against it; pink flower opening more and more to wrap around the weapon.

“Press harder little one; grind and become one with your feelings!”

Barely comprehending the orange woman, Rey found herself becoming lost in those feelings, the rotation of hips becoming more natural as she pressed her pussy into her makeshift saddle, thighs gripping the driftwood as the world around them drifted away on the tide.

“More! Use your whole body. Think of that which gives you pleasure.”

Bobbing up and down Rey swayed a little unevenly, sweat gleaming on her bosoms as the girl’s exertion increased in intensity. Thinking of previous pleasure, all the brunette could see was Ahsoka’s beautiful face; the woman that had awoken her lust. But that was her Mistress!

Keen to increase the glorious rubbing sensation between her legs and ignore this growing forbidden infatuation, Rey leant forward, flexing her back as she ground against the handle; muscles tensing as sparks of pleasure flew up through her abdomen. Becoming more daring Rey bounced against the wood; the rounded tip tapping against her clit. This sudden increased contact however caused an overpowering reaction:

“Ahhh!”

Pleasure bursting forth Rey spasmed in place; losing control of her muscles. Tumbling sideways off the log the brunette landed face first in the sand.

“Sloppy.” Ahsoka exclaimed as the girl panted breathlessly:

“You are still unbalanced; still undisciplined.”

“I’ll try again!”

Quickly scrambling upright Rey was keen to grind once more; straddling the log.

“No; this time there will be no half measures.” Ahsoka explained, grasping the girl before her.

“Half measures?-Ugh!”

Pressing down on Rey’s shoulders the Ahsoka guided the brunette downward; nethers sinking onto the tip of the waiting lightsaber.

“Ugh-Am I ready??”

“Surrender Rey…”

Guiding her downward Rey could only whimper as the blunt handle of her weapon slid between her swollen lips; body sinking onto the intimidating shaft. Concerned by this intrusion nevertheless Rey acquiesced, feeling Ahsoka’s eyes on her; desperate to prove her devotion to the legendary Jedi as she was firmly impaled:

“Nnnngh…”

Feeling every hard ridge and bump Rey gave a short grunt and forced herself to keep going, feeling the lightsaber press up deep inside; her slick pink walls gripping the cold handle.

“Good!” Ahsoka smiled, strutting around the log as Rey adjusted to the shaft. "Now rise; that’s it… And fall!”

Concentrating too hard for a feisty retort, Rey started working her hips as instructed. Looking down between her legs the overwhelmed brunette could just see the slippery metal penetrate her, gradually becoming accustomed to it as the lightsaber became wet.

Bumping her behind back against the the driftwood Rey felt the shaft slip right up inside her, its end finding something deep inside; a pleasure that was hidden but had always been there… Moaning, the brunette felt a burst of new sensation. Boots digging into the soft sand, the girl began to hump the log with earnest.

Flexing in time with her thrusts Rey’s nethers clutched the lightsaber, her wet flesh sucking on the handle; relieving a lust she had never known she possessed. Sensitive from these harsh gyrations, the brunette valiantly tried to force her makeshift dildo as far up inside as far as it could go, feeling that well of energy begin to build up within her once more:

"Oh, oh …I feel it! It's coming! It's..."

“Submit to it,” Ahsoka exclaimed: “Allow its power to surge through you!!”

"Wh... what?" Rey snorted. Drawing breath through her nose the brunette became very aware of her open surroundings, her juices dripping down the handle and rolling off the log to join the waiting ocean.

“Urgh!” Conflicted, Rey struggled to tell whether these lustful actions reflected the light or darkside of the Force. Struggling to keep up her insatiable rhythm however, the brunette knew she would soon lose control as she had never done before:

“Ugh YEssss…. Ohhh Mistress!”

Voice strained Rey babbled incoherently:

“I… I'm gonna..." stopping the movement of her hips, Rey held the lightsaber firmly inside. Clasping the log beneath with both hands, her whole body tensed and locked as she worked the force between her legs. Screwing her eyes shut, Rey’s lips formed soundless words as the air around her began to rush:

“Ahhhhhh!!!”

Feeling the Force surge through her entire body, Rey screamed as that torrent of energy burst free from her tormented core. The tight sheath of her nethers clenching on the false erection, the brunette’s face flushed with blood as she felt a fresh gush run out of her, spraying between her thighs and onto the beach below.

Sand throbbing beneath their feet Ahsoka watch as the girl orgasmed; waves rippling from her naked skin. Orange brow creasing, the Jedi sensed raw strength she hadn’t known in a long, long time… finally discovering the dark lust beneath it.

Gasping for air Rey bowed her head, relishing the glorious sensations. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see Ahsoka sitting opposite her. Reaching between her legs, the brunette could only watch in amazement as the alien woman scooped up some of her excretions before bringing those fingers between her lips:

“Hmm…” Tasting the child Ahsoka contemplated what she had learnt:

“Again.”

Bleary-eyed and disoriented, Rey repeated the Jedi dumbly:

“Again?”

“That’s right,” Ahsoka instructed: “prove to me you can control this power.”

“But its too much…” Rey murmured; hardly recognising her own timid voice.

“That is why you must; a true Jedi never relents.”

Nodding slowly Rey shifted, her muscles stinging and complaining. Struggling to comply she leant forward and let the makeshift dildo slip out about two thirds of the way. Hearing a wet sucking noise the brunette moaned:

"Ah!"

"Shhh," Ahsoka gently chided, and then Rey felt her hands on her, massaging tense flesh and sending relief to where the lightsaber was still splitting her open. Rey twitched and gasped uncontrollably as the Jedi patiently caressed her; encouraging strength from the young woman.

Spurred by her Mistress’ encouragement Rey finally began to piston herself onto the impaling prick, both she and the lightsaber well lubricated from before. Thumping against the log the brunette also found that the tremors from her last explosion were still echoing somewhere inside her. She could harness that, she could... perhaps even come more quickly this time!

And this time her Mistress held her, stroked the brunette’s hair, orange face tantalisingly close to Rey’s as she humped the log; completing the ritual once more. Rey looked up at Ahsoka desperately, her neck taut from trying to keep her head raised for so long, her eyes big and desperate to please. With every intimate second her infatuation increased; the Jedi imprinting herself on the brunette’s senses.

Unable to focus on anything but her Mistress Rey shuddered; her body practically penetrating itself on the makeshift dildo again and again, pressure building up in the most sensitive parts of her form.

“You’re close… now control it.”

“Mistress!” Rey gasped, her body tensing and her muscles starting to harden yet again. She was so hot and getting hotter; genuinely surprised that Ahsoka wasn't burning her fingers on her skin.

“Rey?”

Confused, the hammering of Rey’s pulse drowned out her teacher. The brunette’s whole being was heat and rhythm and for a moment it was all too much, she wanted to just straighten up and step away, and let the feelings, the impending, crushing climax, just slip away. It was just too much! There were so many feeling and sensations that there was no room left inside for Rey anymore. She had to jettison her personality and her name or she'd drown in the darkness she had summoned.

The sand around them radiating outwards Ahsoka gasped as pebbles began to float; levitating past the Jedi’s field of vision. Watching the girl rock the driftwood beneath them began to creak ominously:

“Rey!”

Lifting into the air both woman rose up of the beach; Rey humping the log to a powerful orgasm and taking Ahsoka for the ride.

"Gnnnngh!" Teeth sunk into her lower lip, the brunette arched her back and flung her head back, knocking Ahsoka away.

Landing on her back in the vibrating sand, the Jedi watched on in awe as the girl orgasmed.

But this was beyond a climax: Rey left humping fiercely into the log as Ahsoka yelled to her, utterly unable to control her own lustful bucking hips.

“Ahhh!”

Dragging this energetic burst of emotion out Rey felt on the verge of madness. She had done it, she had completed the ritual, followed her Mistress’ teachings and accessed a power beyond her comprehension! Contorting atop her lightsaber the brunette spasmed.

Log collapsing back down onto the beach below, the wood cracked as Rey screamed, slamming down onto the handle the brunette exploded once again; spattering the orange woman with her orgasmic juices.

Rey was still coming as she fell forward, embracing the broken log where Ahsoka had been and hunching against the wood. The soaked lightsaber still clutched between her aching thighs, back arched and ass raised, Rey felt a final violent lurch as she squirted one last time.

Stones thudding down all around them it was Ahsoka’s turn to be amazed; the orange woman in genuine awe of the girl’s strength. Gasping for air Rey lulled in place and for several seconds there was peace.

Arising from the sand the fallen Jedi finally addressed her listless Padawan:

“Rey you have much untamed power within you but you must control it!”

Moaning the brunette ignored her teacher, revelling in her post-orgasmic bliss.

Slowly the various parts of Rey’s mind started righting themselves: She was kneeling in something wet. Was that her? It didn't matter. Her nethers were sorer than she had thought when she was in the throes of self-pleasuring lust. The muscles in her thighs were keeping up a constant, dull, whine. And yet it felt so good.

“Why?” Rey murmured softly: “I enjoy the pleasure… and the pain!”

Ahsoka shook her head:

“If you will not control yourself then I must control you…”

Lifting her head Rey realised Ahsoka was speaking to her, a tiny crease of genuine concern between her orange brows:

“I am sorry, my Mistress.”

Sighing, Ahsoka spoke plainly to the girl below her:

“One more lesson. At sundown we shall see…”

Somehow managing to sit up from the broken log Rey tugged the lightsaber free from her nethers, flinching as the hilt sparked:

“See what?”

“…How you will handle the dark.”


End file.
